


let it spill

by TheSpaceCoyote



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alpha Kylo Ren, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Breeding, Come Inflation, Feral Behavior, Leather Kink, Light Bondage, M/M, Master/Pet, Mildly Dubious Consent, Muzzles, Omega Armitage Hux, Rough Sex, Scene Gone Wrong, Scent Marking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-02
Updated: 2019-04-02
Packaged: 2020-01-01 06:07:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18330158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSpaceCoyote/pseuds/TheSpaceCoyote
Summary: Part of Hux enjoys having such a submissive pet in Kylo.Another part of him wants to see his alpha nature break through even the tightest bonds, so Kylo can breed his master to his heart's content.





	let it spill

**Author's Note:**

> I just wanted to write some petplay gone haywire. I haven't written this kink in awhile so apologies for any errors. Also, obviously this is not how proper petplay should go, but does anything pass for normal with these two?
> 
> Pay mind to the mildly dubious consent warning, as there are elements of that. I don't want anyone encountering anything that might upset them.

Hux isn’t one of those omegas who believes every alpha to be nothing more than a slavering dog, mind consumed only with thoughts of breeding and bloody domination. He’s known more than his fair share of competent alphas through his time in the Order, filling all their ranks with their strength and prowess. True, _some_ allow their baser instincts to get the better of them, resulting in whatever degree of discipline is deemed most appropriate, but largely alphas are no less capable of conducting themselves with decorum than either of the other endotypes.

Thus he certainly didn’t expect to enjoy the current—he likes to call it an _engagement,_ to place a professional spin on the whole thing—going on between himself and one Kylo Ren. 

Hux paces the main room of his quarters without much purpose, merely to enjoy the click of his heeled boots against the floor. Before him kneels Kylo, his wrists bound together with leather cuffs joined with a loose chain. It _clinks_ against the ground whenever Kylo moves his hands, a harmony to the step of Hux’s boots, the tap of his crop against his pet’s shoulders.

It feels almost like a kind of revenge, for all the moments in his life he’s had to endure derisive whispers of “mouthy” and “hysterical” and once, even “omega bitch” from a particularly mouthy fellow cadet. Not that he’s ever heard Kylo snort any of those insults in his direction, but he’s the only alpha Hux would ever dare allow into his bedroom. Perhaps then, it’s more the sense of power that surges through him whenever he has an alpha so untamable cuffed and submissive at his feet, resting his cheek against the sleek leatheris skin-tight around Hux’s calf.

He reaches down, combing his fingers through Kylo’s messy locks. He’s already aroused, eager to get to the bed, but if he weren’t, he might like to properly groom him. Kylo would look good with his hair styled, pushed back and silky-smooth. Perhaps he’ll try it sometime, when both he and Kylo are loose and fucked out from the scene, more vulnerable than they’d ever allow themselves to be otherwise.

Hux trails his hand down from Kylo’s hair to his cheek, tipping his face up. He rubs his thumb over the strap keeping the steel muzzle on the alpha’s face, protecting Hux from Kylo’s conspicuous fangs and securing him in the mindset of a subservient pet.

The muzzle is a constant fixture. Hux keeps it wrapped around Kylo’s head until long after the cum and slick have already dried on the sheets, until the sweat has cooled from their bodies, until they’ve retreated into the roles of general and knight once again.

Hux clicks his tongue, walking away from Kylo and prompting him to follow. They move to the bedroom, Hux upright and Kylo on his hands and knees, until his heeled boots click to a halt besides the nightstand. He checks the drawer, pulling out any last minute necessities—a pack of tissues, his beloved, retractable vibroblade, and a crushed tube of lubrication, that he most likely won’t need once he really gets involved with Kylo.

The muzzle brushes up against the back of Hux’s knee as Kylo sits at his feet. Hux hears a soft snuffle, a sniveling, animal reaction completely unbecoming of an unhinged warrior like Kylo. But it’s easy to separate their public personas from their roles in the bedroom, so it unsettles Hux less than it might otherwise. He turns to Kylo, looking down into his dewy, umber eyes. They round with need, from between the leather straps clasped about his head, shielding his mouth in the cage of the muzzle.

He looks almost sweet, _pathetic_ enough that Hux wants to kneel down and pet him, stroke his fine chest and belly as if he were a real dog, but having Kylo already at his disposal, half-clothed and submissive, urges Hux to move onto the next phase of their scene.

“Ren.” Hux takes a step back, pulling his leg away from his pet’s muzzle, and taps the tip of his crop atop his bed. “Up.”

Kylo stalls for a moment, and just as Hux thinks he’ll have to speak again or use the crop to give his pet a little more _encouragement_ , he grasps the edge of the bed and pulls himself up. A lustful smile brims over Hux’s lips as he watches the broad muscles flex against the taunt skin of Kylo’s back and rear, such raw physical power forced to obey.

“Good.” Hux gives into temptation, running his gloved fingertips over Kylo’s lower back. He almost wants to to jerk down the waistband of the alpha’s leather shorts to expose him further, but he stays his hand for the time being. There will be plenty of time for him to execute all his pertinent desires once they get into the thick of things.

But he allows himself a quick, indulgent little pinch to that muscular rear.

“Roll over, now. Promptly.” Hux taps Kylo’s hip as he kneels on the bed himself, mattress shifting as the alpha moves to lie on his back.

“Paws.” Hux orders, and Kylo places his bound hands up and over his head, leaving his body stretched out on the bed. Pleased, Hux first binds his hands to the headboard before sitting over Kylo’s thighs, their groins nearly touching. They both wear similar shorts, though Hux’s are longer, extending halfway to his knees and attached to the tops of his boots with a few slender straps.

He lays the crop down, now favoring the slim black leash attached to Kylo’s collar. Hux had picked it out himself, a nice thick band decorated with only a red, metallic ring linking it with the leash. It fit well around Kylo’s throat, locked all lovely against his pale, speckled skin, especially when he swallows and it bobs cutely over his windpipe.

Hux gives the leash a little pull, Kylo’s head lifting from the bed a fraction. Hair slides off his neck, like oil slipping through water, and again Hux feels the urge to reach forward and _tug_ , or pet, or perhaps merely sink his fingers into Kylo’s hair and feel how strangely soft each strand is.

Hux keeps the leash taut as his other hand drifts to the tent in Kylo’s shorts, fingers diving beneath the waistband to fish out his cock, let it spring stiffly into the room’s recirculating air. Hux observes, for a moment, the minute twitches in Kylo’s shaft, the way the head of his cock blushes red, almost like it’s embarrassed to be exposed to such hungry eyes. In an uncharacteristic display of carnality, demonstrative of how far the general’s fallen into this customary role, Hux licks his lips, popping his tongue in anticipation.

Kylo’s chin glues to his chest, watching the unveiling of his own cock, tensing as the elongated leather of Hux’s fingers drifts over it. Beneath the cage of the muzzle the general can see his canines pull back against his lower lip, those thick, _dangerous_ teeth endemic to the alpha type rendered helpless, unable to claim or do harm, to follow through Kylo’s instinct.

“ _Stay_ ,” Hux hisses as he properly fists his cock, sliding his grasp down to where Kylo’s knot lies flaccid, merely a bulge of flesh to distinguish his from the genitals of betas and omegas. Hux has toyed with the idea of purchasing a slim, metallic ring to fit over Kylo’s knot, to force him to the brink of orgasm and build up agonizing pleasure inside of him. Perhaps next time. Perhaps if Kylo has been _bad._

His eyes appear darker now, more bestial, but perhaps that’s Hux’s imagination as he sinks deeper into the scene. Kylo _is_ his beast, after all, his alpha to claim and tame, to use as a breeding stud as he pleases.

“Good boy,” Hux says, watching the compliment sink into Kylo’s body. He likes it, likes the praise Hux gives him, no matter how minimal it might be. It goes right to his cock, and Hux feels it twitch in his palm, a little pearly bead swelling at the tip.

“Don’t waste it, pet.” Hux swipes a finger through it, dragging the droplet of cum over his tongue.“All this is for me.”

That’s the summation of all this pageantry, isn’t it? Hux’s desire to _control_ , to see Ren submissive, yes, but also his baser, more omega need to be filled, to milk Kylo of every last drip of seed inside of him. To watch Kylo’s body contract and shudder as Hux drained him of his most fundamental vitality, to put his hand to his recessed middle and feel the satiety of a good breeding. It’ll be well worth it, in the end, if he takes the time to work Kylo up to his absolute peak.

Hux shimmies forward on his knees, until the head of Kylo’s cock brushes against one of his inner thighs. The skin there is soft, he knows, and it must drive Kylo mad. And _yes_ , he twitches at the touch, nails curling towards his palms. Hux knows he sees a flit of teeth from between the black steel of the muzzle. It’s difficult for Kylo to remain docile, even absorbed in an animal state, when he has the scent of aroused omega heavy in his nose.

Kylo grunts and rolls the length of his body from shoulders to hip, clearly craving more friction, but Hux won’t indulge him just yet. After all, who is really in charge here? Certainly not the _pet_ , the one bound and muzzled and lying supine on the bed beneath him, correct? 

“Oh _Ren_ ,” Hux chuckles, keeping respectable space between Kylo’s cock and his ass, “you’re a bad little cur, aren’t you?”

The alpha grunts transform into proper growls as he jerks his hips up, as if trying to knock Hux off of him, but the general holds firm and braces himself against Kylo’s abdomen.

“I’ll say you are. Trying to buck your master.” Hux traces his fingers up the shallow channels of Kylo’s stomach, feeling the muscles twitch after his touch.

So much strength is packed into Kylo, and Hux almost finds himself missing the alpha he’s seen stalk onto the battlefield, unfettered and violent. The sight has, many a time, made him shiver beneath the covering of his uniform—his jodhpurs growing tight and humid, cheeks pinked in the barest flush.

Thankfully Kylo’s growing a little more wild in his bonds, desperation only increasing the longer he’s denied a chance to breed within Hux. Less like a domesticated pet, now, and more like a savage animal only just caged, and it makes him almost wish he could just let the alpha _go_ , let him do as he pleased but—that would violate their arrangement, wouldn’t it? Even if he longs to try for something different?

Hux thinks of the rich, warlike chieftains he’s encountered in his time settling treaties in the Order, who lorded small power by the purchase of insane luxuries, from indulgent food to menageries of creatures poached from far-off planets—meant as ornaments with elegant enclosures and spangled restraints, yet with an undeniable strength, a longing for freedom and _blood_ still persisting despite it all. Beasts that would kill their pompous masters if given half a chance.

Hux almost wants to give Kylo that chance, but holds.

“Don’t look so cross.” He instead pulls the leash, digging the collar into the alpha’s throat. “You’ll fulfill your purpose eventually.”

Hux feels his hole already salivating for Kylo’s cock, but he keeps himself as composed as he can manage, lower lip stick out as he slips fingers between his thighs. The fine texture of his gloves brushes up against the quivering skin between his cock and ass before reaching the latter. Keeping his legs steady, he presses his finger—the same that he had wet with Kylo’s precum—up against his hole, resisting the urge to push it inside and stroke the tingling glands inside of him, to give into his own desires. Hux lifts his hand away, observing how the leather of the glove tip now glistened with his own slick, even in the dimness of the bedroom. He curls his finger, admiring how the light played upon the thin, translucent film.

A long moan drawls out before him. Hux scissors his fingers, strands of slick thinning before Kylo’s eyes. His neck cranes forward and up off the pillow, wrists straining against his bindings, eyes red-rimmed with suppressedlust.

Hux leans forward, struggling to keep upright, with his own need to be fucked growing by the second. Still, his holds his fingers before Kylo’s muzzle, ensuring his eyes follow the alluring glisten of slick, the scent it must exude. He’s playing with fire, taunting the beast and threatening the roles they’ve become used to—but he wants to see Kylo’s reaction when he’s pushed to the very edge.

“You hunger for this, don’t you?” Hux growls, flicking thumb against forefinger. “It drives you _mad_.”

The smallest droplet of slick lands on Kylo’s cheek, miraculously fallen through the cage of the muzzle. Hux watches it tremble, before breaking with its own weight down towards the corner of the alpha’s mouth. Hux’s hand grips tighter around the leash, palms sweating beneath the material of his gloves as he stares Kylo right in the eyes.

“Why don’t you take it, then?”

Kylo’s forearms start to prominently tense, the muscles there barely restraining their needful energy, and he’s straining, Hux knows, barely able to contain himself and his own labored breathing and—perhaps he should’ve secured Kylo more tightly to the bed, but—

The chain binding the alpha’s cuffs together suddenly snaps, sending broken rings scattering all over the bedsheets. Hux scarcely has a second to reprimand him and tighten the collar, nor whether Kylo has broken free thanks to the Force or merely his own brutish strength, before the alpha lunges forward, knocking him backwards against the bed. Hux’s head bounces against the bedcovers, nearly rebounding into Kylo’s forehead as the alpha leers over him. He flails his arms about, only for Kylo to immediately seize both wrists and pin them down against the bed beside Hux’s head. He inhales sharply, taking Kylo’s oppressive alpha scent deep into his lungs, like a baneful gas that sinks deep into the blood, never to escape.

Kylo pants, open mouthed, dripping saliva through the cross-hatched bars of his muzzle. Strands of hair stick to his forehead and cheeks, shining with sweat, and he’s got mad, blown-out eyes, like dangerous pools of black water destined to pull Hux down and suffocate him.

He’s unsure of Kylo’s ability to understand him in this state and doesn’t trust his own voice to speak it, so as he gazes up into the wild face of his alpha Hux hopes he can sense his desires, hear this one last command:

_Do it._

Hux gasps and tosses his head back against the bed when Kylo rams his cock inside of him, not caring to slow the long, unstoppable thrust of his hip. The sudden pressure, the pain stretching his hole so suddenly wide, halts right at the edge of _too much_ for Hux, but the alpha’s cock tickles that desperate spot inside of him, prompting his cock to jerk towards his belly with need. He still has the endof the leash gripped tightly in his hand but it’s useless now, with the length attached to Kylo’s collar slack.

Kylo butts the tip of the muzzle against Hux’s neck, teeth futilely clashing. He can feel the heat of the alpha’s breath, the humid lust against his pulse as Kylo struggles to bite and him even with the cage holding him back. He speeds up his thrusts, as if trying to compensate for this inability to properly mark his now-debased master as his mate.

Hux’s legs clamp around Kylo’s wild hips, heels of his boots digging into his back for purchase as the alpha fucks him without quarter, nails biting into his wrists as he holds them tightly. He’s lost control of the situation completely, power snatched away from him by Kylo’s feral lust, yet Hux can’t muster much upset, not when the powerful cock inside of him stretches him out to the limit and causes his vision to spot with color.

Perhaps this _is_ what he wanted after all, to drive Kylo absolutely mad with lust, to the point where he’d be _forced_ to relinquish any power he held over the alpha, knocked from authority and made to submit, to be fucked and filled and _bred_. Breaking the predictability, however enjoyable, of their past arrangements.

Kylo’s grunts mingle with Hux’s own gasps and whines, his own voice sounding utterly alien to his ears, so weak and tremulous but unexpectedly he revels in the sudden shift as the alpha—his unchained _pet_ —drives the breath out from between his reddened lips.

Hux’s voice breaks into a wail when Kylo’s knot finally swells out to bind them together, stretching his hole out with its nigh unbearable girth, and his world, his sense of his own body shrinks to the way Kylo’s cock thickens and shudders with release and fills his waiting loins. Hux’s thighs clench, holding Kylo close though the knot ties them together, alpha and omega unable to part until the latter’s been thoroughly bloated and bred.

His belly rounds with the force of Kylo’s release, knot ceaselessly pumping pent-up cum into Hux’s willing body. He almost wishes his hands were free, so he could place one or both palms against his middle, feel Kylo’s seed take hold inside of him, spreading his fingers apart from one another, but he settles for the sensation of fullness unfurling inside of him, the little jolts of movement in Kylo’s cock as it expends itself.

Hux pants, illusion of composure utterly done away with as he lazily watches Kylo loom above him, too recovering from the fury of their fucking. He can see Kylo’s tongue lolling out of his mouth through the slats of the muzzle, lascivious pink contrasted against the sharp white of his canines. Hux feels like all he wants to do right now after such an intense knotting is curl up in his robe with a mug of tea and relax until the soreness abides, but he lifts the hand nonetheless, caressing Kylo’s sweat-matted locks before it falls to the muzzle’s bindings. After a moment’s fiddling the contraption drops to hang around his throat, finally revealing the alpha’s face in full.

“Brute,” Hux says hoarsely, fingers tracing the red lines left by the muzzle, eyes meeting those of Kylo’s, that tremble ardently brown and unsure, “you’re the least obedient pet I’ve ever had.”

And Kylo whines and turns into his palm, overwhelmed and apparently still unable to muster words beyond basalmutterings. Hux thumb brushes the corner of his mouth, where his tender lips now meet and hide the fangs beneath, as if suddenly self conscious, but he won’t have that.

“Go on,” Hux whispers, trailing his fingertips down to his chin, “mark me how you want.”

Kylo’s tongue flick out, licking his lips before he leans down, his nose nestling under Hux’s jawline, snuffling with needy inhales. His teeth prick the side of his throat, and Hux thanks his lucky stars he hasn’t been pinned onto his belly, giving Kylo full access to his bonding site, because who knows what the feral alpha knotted into him might do before Hux has the sense to stop it himself. But with the back of his neck tucked in relative safety against the bedcovers, he tilts back his head and moans, letting Kylo paint his skin with swollen, injurious markings. He layers the bites over one another without care, bruising patches of skin darker and no doubt leaving identifiable indents Hux will have to cover come tomorrow, either with the stiff of his collar or the aid of powdered makeup.

If Hux were less reliant on his image, he might parade those marks proudly, and perhaps one day he’ll be able to. It’s a little easier to envision, when Kylo finishes marking his neck and lies next to him, hand rested possessively on Hux’s swollen belly, knot fat and secured inside of him. With their competing aspirations the furthest things from their minds, each of them focused only on their bodily hungers and shared scents.

Hux trails his fingers through Kylo’s hair, watching leather comb through the dark waves. _Stars above_ , it’s so easy for him to delude himself.

**Author's Note:**

> I don't usually write Kylo as this brutish, but I figured it fit in the fic's context? I like to write different varieties of characters from time to time as the parameters of the scenarios change. 
> 
> Hit me up on [Tumblr](http://thethespacecoyote.tumblr.com) and [Twitter](https://twitter.com/heir_of_breath7/).


End file.
